Episode 5886 (8th November 2004)
Plot At breakfast the "McDonald-Barlows" can't believe their luck. Blanche and Liz try to get Steve, Tracy and Amy to return to Weatherfield in the same car but Steve's having none of it. Ashley suggests that Claire moves in but she tells him that he's still feeling guilty about loving her. Jack and Vera receive a letter from the North West Conservation Society saying their house could be made into a museum. Jack tries to put Vera off but she thinks it's a great idea. Audrey thinks Ashley is miserable because it's Maxine's birthday, he's horrified when he realises that he'd forgotten the date. Audrey tells him that he needs to put Claire, Joshua and himself first now. Ian Davenport turns up at Kevin's garage in a flash car. They go to the Rovers for a pint and Sally is horrified when Kevin suggests they go the chippy and eat at their house. When Kevin later invites Ian and Justine for dinner Sally's furious that he could embarrass them like that. Steve's surprised to find Karen back home early. She drags him into the bedroom for her welcome home. Doreen tells Ashley to be ready as she'll pick him and Joshua up to visit Maxine's grave. Ashley tells Claire that he's not going and he's putting her first from now on. She later insists that he goes, while Doreen realises that Claire is actually a nice girl. Karen is bragging about her and Steve's sex life in the Rovers when Blanche tells her about Steve's trip to London with Tracy and the family. Karen is furious and drags Steve home. Jack and Ron Hepplewhite celebrate the success so far of their scheme to get Vera to allow Jack to have pigeons again. Steve tries to placate Karen and explain but she shouts that she's sick of him and his excuses. She slams the door and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Doreen Heavey - Prunella Gee *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ron Hepplewhite - Gordon Langford-Rowe *Ian Davenport - Philip Bretherton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Elliott & Son *Weatherfield Arms - Public *Unnamed hotel in London - Restaurant Notes *Final appearance of Prunella Gee as Doreen Heavey. *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Beverley Callard in the role of Liz McDonald. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karen returns from Dublin, and it isn't long before she finds out Steve went to London - but doesn't learn the full story; and Ashley tries to prove he has moved on from Maxine. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,470,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Vera Duckworth: "Oh, Jack! our house... a museum?" Jack Duckworth: "Aye, I always said you should be in a museum!" Category:2004 episodes